Pohon Berakar Dalam
by kai anbu
Summary: "Jadikan rasa takut sebagai sahabatmu, Wonsul" / "Dan tak butuh waktu bagiku untuk mengetahui kalau rasa takut itu memiliki wujud lain bernama "kematian..." / A warrior's angst toward his commander. Perasaan Wonsul terhadap sang Jenderal, Munsu. Untuk POV 1 Challenge by Shireishou & Fandom inoculation by Knaque Trasvach. The pic of this fic belong to the real author.


**Warning:**

Huruf italic adalah angst yang menggambarkan perasaan Wonsul yang menggunakan sudut pandang orang pertama, yaitu Wonsul.

Sedangkan huruf tegak menggunakan sudut pandang orang ketiga.

* * *

**Latar belakang dunia Angyo Onshi (versi U.S.: Blade of the Phantom Master):**

Shin Angyo Onshi mengisahkan tentang Munsu, seorang Angyo Onshi yang berkelana membela kebenaran. Dalam pengelanaannya, Munsu ditemani oleh Sando sang pengawal, dan Bangja, pelayannya yang setia.

Munsu sebenarnya seorang mantan Jenderal besar di negara Jushin, yang karena suatu bencana, negeri itu hancur dalam semalam. Di masa ia menjadi Jenderal, Munsu pernah memiliki seorang prajurit setia bernama Wonsul. Perjalanan Munsu sebagai Angyo Onshi mempertemukannya kembali dengan Wonsul.

Dan ini adalah kisah tentang Wonsul yang mengagumi sang Jenderal…

* * *

;

;

Shin Angyo Onshi/ Blade of the Phantom Master belong to Youn In-Wan & Yang Kyung-Il

Plot and story belong to Kai Anbu

Made for POV 1 Challenge by Shireishou

::

::

**Pohon Berakar Dalam**

::

::

_Jenderal, tahukah kau, semua ksatria di dunia ini pasti pernah disentuh dan diwarnai jiwanya oleh seseorang._

_Untukku, seorang ksatria pedang dari Hwarang, pewarnaku adalah** kau**, Jenderal._

_Jenderal Munsu, aku masih ingat kali pertama kita bertemu. Kala itu kau menginspeksi pasukan yang baru saja lolos melewati seleksi masuk. Kau dengan jubah merah menyalamu, rambutmu yang berkibar hitam, dan juga baju zirah besimu yang membuatku takjub. Ternyata ada seorang lelaki yang bisa mengenakan baju zirah lengkap namun tetap bisa melangkah ringan dengan berwibawa._

_Sosokmu tampak begitu kuat. Kontras dengan kami, para prajurit muda yang masih polos, yang bahkan beberapa baru pertama kalinya memegang senjata. Aku sendiri, saat itu adalah seorang pendekar muda yang nekat keluar dari perguruan Hwarang karena berkonflik dengan ketua Hwarang, ayahku sendiri._

_Kau berhenti di depanku. Kau menatapku dengan bola matamu yang menusuk, seolah bisa melihat ke dalam jendela jiwaku. Kau melihat ketakutan dalam diriku._

_Bukan ketakutan akan kematian yang kaulihat; tapi rasa takut tersesat dalam medan perang yang kejam, ketika semua yang tampak benar bisa menjadi salah, ketika semua yang salah bisa dibenarkan._

_Bibirmu menyunggingkan senyum. Ada kekejian disana, dan juga keangkuhan yang takkan pernah runtuh. Aku menduga kau akan meremehkanku, mengejekku, menghina penampilanku yang memang begitu polos saat itu._

_Tapi yang kudengar bukan semua itu. Kau mengeluarkan sabdamu. Kata-katamu mengema dalam jiwaku saat itu. Kalimat itu senantiasa kuingat, mewarnai jiwaku sepenuhnya,…_

**_"Jadikan rasa takut sebagai sahabatmu,"_**

_Maka bolehlah aku mengakui, sahabat sejiwaku bukanlah kau, jenderal. Bukan juga Wonhyo sang pendeta yang aslinya monster itu, juga bukan Yeongsil yang jenius atau Eulpaso yang lihai; bahkan bukan juga Sal Hyeong Do, pedangku yang tak kasat mata._

_Seperti yang kau katakan, rasa takut telah menjadi sahabatku._

_Aku telah menjadikan ketakutan sebagai teman jiwaku yang dekat dengan urat nadi. Tidak butuh waktu lama untuk memahami bahwa rasa takut itu memiliki wujud yang lain, yaitu **kematian.**_

_Rasa takut akan kematian adalah temanku. Aku tahu kematian itu pasti datang, dan apabila boleh, aku ingin mati dengan berani sebagai ksatria._

_Lingkaran takdir lalu mempermainkan kita. Aku lolos dari kematian dalam perang besar yang kaupimpin. Setelah kemenangan besar itu, kau meletakkan jabatanmu sebagai jenderal, lalu kau memutuskan pergi ke negeri seberang, dan disana kau menemukan cintamu bersama Gye Wolhyang yang mempertaruhkan nyawanya untuk menyusulmu._

_Jederal,.. aku ingin mengikutimu ke negeri seberang saat itu. Aku sudah memohon padamu. Aku ingin kau membawaku pergi._

_Tapi kau menolak._

_Jenderal, memang seharusnya bagi seorang prajurit, teman sejiwa kita bukanlah manusia. Bukan juga pedang atau senjata yang kita miliki. Teman sejiwaku seharusnya… bukanlah kau. Komandanku, atasanku, pantanku yang kukagumi._

_Bukan kau. Dan tidak boleh kau._

_Kau tahu itu. Karena itu kau menolakku untuk ikut mengawalmu._

_Kau juga tahu, bahwa kau sendiri tak boleh menjadikan manusia lain sebagai sahabat sejiwamu._

_Dan disitulah… rasa takut menjadi sahabatku kembali._

_Namun bukan rasa takut akan kematian,…_

_Rasa takut tersesat menderaku kembali._

_Aku jauh darimu, jenderal,…_

_… aku tersesat. _

_Aku kehilangan arah._

_Lalu aku justru mengabdi pada Ajitae, musuhmu._

_Karena hanya Ajitae yang bisa memberikan penawar bagi pedangku yang haus darah. Ia sediakan korban, medan perang dan kesempatan bagiku membantai dan menggunakan pedangku. Semua itu karena aku tersesat._

_Tahukah kau Jenderal? Wonhyo, Eulpaso dan Yeongsil pun demikian. Mereka memutuskan mengabdi pada Ajitae karena mereka kehilangan arah. Karena bagi mereka, kaulah panutan yang sesungguhnya. Ketika kau pergi, kami seperti anak-anak domba yang kehilangan gembala._

_Kau,…_

_Pohon berakar dalam yang mengakar dalam jiwa kami._

_**Aku mati** di tangan pengawalmu, Sando, sang gadis misterius. Meskipun aku berada di pihak yang jahat, aku mendapatkan kematian terhormat dalam pertarungan. Dan aku bahagia, karena aku menghembuskan nafas terakhirku di depanmu._

_Kau sendiri yang menggali kuburanku, lalu memakamkan diriku dengan terhormat di sebuah lembah. Aku, meskipun sisa hidupku ditutup dengan mengabdi pada orang yang salah, aku bangga karena mati sebagai ksatria._

_Kau memakamkan jasadku dengan perasaan berat. Kau menanggung rasa bersalah yang begitu dalam. Kau merasa bersalah karena menainggalkan aku, Wonhyo, Eulpaso dan Yeongsil dan negeri Jushin. Seandainya kau tak pergi ke negeri seberang waktu itu, Gye Wolhyang mungkin masih hidup; Ajitae takkan merebut tahta Raja dan menghancurkan Jushin. Dan akhirnya, kami, teman-teman berperangmu, takkan tersesat dan menjadi kaki tangan Ajitae._

_Aku tahu, kau sedikit merasa lega karena satu anak buahmu yang setia telah mati dengan terhormat…_

_Namun Ajitae datang merenggut kehormatan itu. Aku dihidupkan kembali dalam bentuk mengerikan, tak ubahnya seperti mayat hidup. Dan takdir kembali mempermainkan kita. _

_**Aku kembali kepadamu,** menggantikan Sando yang tiba-tiba menghilang._

_Kau menatapku dengan mata terkejut. Kau tak mempercayai penglihatanmu karena yang kau tahu, aku sudah mati. Kau berdiri mematung terkesiap melihatku. Kau berusaha keras menyembunyikan kernyit jijik melihat tubuhku. Tubuhku dipenuh dengan balutan perban seperti mumi, dan mengeluarkan bau busuk anyir._

_Tapi kau berusaha tak memperlihatkan rasa muak._

_Karena kau mengetahui kalau di balik perban-perban itu, ada tubuhku yang membusuk, penuh cacing dan borok, tubuh orang mati yang digali dari kubur._

_Sekali lagi sebagai kaki tangan Ajitae, aku kembali mengkutimu, Jenderal. Aku ditugaskan Ajitae untuk menjagamu, mencegahmu mati di tangan orang lain, karena Ajitae sendiri ingin memastikan kau mati di tangannya._

_Ajitae terlalu meremehkanmu, Jenderal._

_Ajitae juga terlalu meremehkan aku._

_Aku memang hanya mayat hidup. Tetapi kesadaran pikir dan batinku sama seperti manusia yang bernyawa. Kau menyambut mataku yang sayu, tubuhku yang menyedihkan ini, dengan lapang dada._

_Saat itu, diam-diam aku berdoa._

_Dan di satu kesempatan dimana kau mengganti perbanku yang mulai lapuk, aku mengajukan negosiasi itu kepadamu._

_Takdirku mengabdi pada Ajitae, ini adalah satu kesalahan yang telanjur kulakukan, Jenderal… dan perjanjianku dengan Ajitae adalah ikatan terkutuk yang aku tak mampu melepaskannya. Namun ketahuilah, jenderal…._

_Seperti kata Gye Wolhyang kekasihmu, kau adalah pohon yang berakar dalam._

_Kau tetap bertahan meskipun semua orang telah menjadi putus asa._

_Kau tetap menerimaku meskipun aku telah menjadi zombie._

_Sosokmu telah mengakar kuat di hatiku, Jenderal…_

_Bukan hanya aku rela mati untukmu saat ini,_

_Bila boleh,…_

**_Aku ingin mati di tanganmu._**

-o0o-

Munsu menatap makhluk raksasa buruk rupa yang berada di depannya. Makluk itu serupa onggokan daging dengan kepala dan kaki binatang yang tampak mengerikan. Ia bergerak lambat dengan kaki dan tangannya liar menyabet ke sana kemari, menghancurkan apa saja yang dilewatinya.

Munsu menatap nanar. Tangannya mengangkat, memberikan komando pasukan meriam untuk menembak.

_Ajitae, kalau kau pikir aku takkan tega,…_

_Kau salah. _

"Wonsul," bibirnya mendesis.

Wonsul yang telah mati dua kali, dihidupkan lagi untuk** kedua kalinya** untuk menghancurkan dirinya.

Wonsul, sang ksatria pedang dari Hwarang yang gagah dan setia… yang kini hanya menjadi onggokan monster raksasa bebal yang beberapa anggota tubuhnya dicangkokkan paksa oleh Ajitae. Untuk kesekian kali, Wonsul kembali lagi padanya dalam wujud buruk rupa yang sama sekali tak dapat dikenali lagi.

Wonsul yang sekarang tak lagi memiliki kesadaran sebagaimana Wonsul yang dikenalnya.

Tetapi jeritan hati anak muda itu terdengar jelas dalam hati Munsu. Erangan meminta pertolongan untuk dihentikan. Dan juga sebuah janji yang pernah dengan berat hati pernah ia berikan kepada Wonsul, sesaat sebelum Ajitae menemuinya untuk merenggut kembali jasad Wonsul.

**"… untukmu, tentu akan kuberikan kematian yang hebat…**"

Munsu kembali berkata pelan, seperti menggumam.

Lalu tanpa keraguan, tangannya mengomando satu serangan serentak.

"TEMBAK!"

-o0o-

_Jenderal, aku tahu kau takkan segera menyusulku. _

_Kau harus menyelesaikan urusanmu dengan Ajitae dahulu. _

_Tak apa, jenderal,.. karena memang hanya kau yang bisa melawannya. _

_Aku akan menunggumu di alam baka untuk berterimakasih. _

_Kau, pohon berakar dalam yang mengakar dalam jiwaku…_

_Terimakasih, Jenderal. _

_**FIN**_

* * *

Note:

Meskipun aku berusaha IC, tetap ada perbedaan disini. Wonsul yang dibunuh oleh Sando memang tak pernah dikuburkan oleh Munsu; tapi disini aku ingin menggambarkannya demikian.

Manhwa aslinya beralur agak rumit, namun tipe Munsu dan Wonsul adalah tipe karakter favoritku. Munsu kejam dan realistis, sedangkan Wonsul setia dan berani. Dan karakter Wonsul paling keren justru saat ia menjadi zombie ketika mengawal Munsu melawan kelompok Hwal bin Dang,… saya kok pingin fangirlingan padahal plot itu ceritanya penuh peperangan dan penghancuran total.

Shou, semoga ini cukup memenuhi syarat POV 2 chalenge-mu. Kalau mungkin dirimu sedikit bingung dengan fandom ini, coba saja surf tentang Shin Angyo Onshi, artwork-nya sangat memanjakan mata…

Dan untuk reader yang lain,… review dan flame-nya ditunggu.

Best regards,

Kai Anbu / Rakai Asaju


End file.
